ktohfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility
What is the Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility? The Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement Facility, or STONE Facility for short, is a Catastrophic difficulty ascension-based tower in Ring 9. Music * Floor 1 - ParagonX9 - Chaoz Airflow * Floor 2 - Waterflame - Haunted woods * Floor 3 - Xtrullor - Tria * Floor 4 - Lchavasse - Lunar Abyss * Floor 5 - Dom Yeah - Theory Of Everything IV * Floor 6 - Realistik (Rukkus) - Forward * Floor 7 - Xtrullor - Hate Everything * Floor 8 - AeronMusic - Sidestep * Floor 9 - Weeping Demon - Nemesis Theory * Floor 10 - Field of Lights - DTF Floor 1: Welcome to The Depths of Hell * Floor Overview: 'While the tower is extremely hard, this floor isn't in some ways. Overall, it should be relatively simple to do, as it normally prepares you for the rest of the tower that you have to accomplish. ''Difficulty: '''Insane * Box 1: Head over onto the ledge in the lava, and jump onto the half stud thick platform, maneuver yourself to the opposite side of it, and wrap around to the other side. Move to the opposite side of that, and jump onto the platform up above. Do the 2 stud head-hitter wrap and jump to the other platform. Then do two sets of 3 stud head-hitter wraps and jump onto the half stud platform. Jump onto the next one and then to the 1 stud platform. Then jump onto the hanging 1 stud and to the next one. Do a wraparound to the next hanging stud (face towards it so you can climb onto it). Finally, jump onto the 1 stud that's behind you and jump up to the large platform. * The Path to Box 2: 'Jump onto the ladder in the middle of the lava circle and head up to the platform. Jump onto the cylinder platform, then wallhop on the platform in front of you (preferably on the short face next to the second cylinder platform) and then land on the cylinder. Long jump onto the next cylinder, and head to the cross lava section. Do a wraparound around the lava and jump onto the pillar with lava on top. Jump from there to the entrance to box 2. * '''Box 2: '''Do the tightrope into the 1x2 platform and jump to the cylinder platform. From there, jump to the slanted cylinder near the ceiling, and jump to the next one. Then jump to the opening out of the box. Jump to the cylinder platform, and then jump to the slanted cylinder platform. Do a wraparound onto the next cylinder platform and onto the roof. Wallhop on the block on the ceiling and onto the next cylinder platform. Long jump to the next one and then jump to the large platform. * '''The Pillars: '''Jump on the extremely small pillars until you get to the highest one. Climb the cylinder ladder and jump to the other cylinder ladder. From there, jump on top of the previous cylinder ladder and do a long jump to the rectangular platform. Wallhop onto the top of there, then jump onto the 1 stud pillar. Wraparound to the other 1 stud pillar, and then long jump to the next one. Finally, do an uparound and head forward. You are now on Floor 2. Floor 2: Cruelty Comes as Standard * '''Floor Overview: '''This floor is a step up from the last, and features many annoying obstacles such as obstructed droppers and lava in the absolute worst places. It also features treacherous jumps, both boxed in AND outdoors. We'd advise you to watch your step here. ''Difficulty: '''Terrifying * Box 1: 'This part is extremely difficult as there are plenty of hard jumps. Once you enter the box, you have to land on the ladder that is blocked by a 5 stud by 1 stud stickout wraparound. The next 2 jumps you have to jump on are kill bricks. One of them you have to wraparound on. Once you do those, complete a really long jump, then climb around the circular ladders. After the last one, press W as soon as you press space. That will insure you to land on the block. A few more of those with kill bricks and you do some more circular wraparounds. Another circular ladder to go around, another wallhop, another circular ladder, a 1/4 stud, a slope, and another tightrope and the box is done for now. * '''Path to Outside: '''Fall down the hole and do a ladder wraparound while being unable to jump. The next jump is an 8 stud wraparound raised by 3 studs. Do 2 more long jumps and you are on your 1st outside part of the tower. * '''Outside: '''Do a 1 stud by 3 stud stickout followed by a long jump. After the long jump, jump on the stars and onto the 0.05 stud tightrope onto another 0.05 stud tightrope. The jump is also long. If you make it past, jump on the half stud and do a wraparound on them. Do the same thing for the next jump. And the next jump. The last jump goes back inside and to the next box. * '''To The Next Box: '''Just 2 simple jumps. * '''Box 2: '''The 1st jump is to do a wraparound, but the jump is behind a wall. The next jump is almost the same. Then, it is a high jump to grab on to. The next 3 jumps are easy. The wallhop is too. After the wallhop, do another wallhop on the other side and you are out of that space. * '''The Normal Tower: '''You should land on a slope. From there, wraparound to another slope onto a circular platform. From there, hop to another circular platform. Be careful. It is very high. From the 2nd circular platform, make it onto a circle. From there, hop on to a ladder. Then a platform. Then another box. * '''Box 3: '''This box is short, and probably the easiest part of the layer (besides the path to box 2.) From there, hop to a triangle, then wraparound to a circle then on to 2 very thin tightropes. Then, hop onto the pole. * '''Path to Floor 3: '''Do a 2 stud by 2 stud stickout to a 1x1 stud, then to 2 poles, one raised. From the raised pole, it should be high enough to make it on to the 1x1 next to the 1st pole. Then, onto the 2nd 1x1. From the pole, do NOT go back to the 3x3. You will have to do this again. Instead, do a wraparound to a way to a 5 stud wraparound with a headhitter. A few more long jumps and 0.1 poles, you make it to floor 3! Yay! Floor 3: World of Wraps * '''Floor Overview: '''This floor makes sure to use all the space it's got, dividing the main floor into different rooms, and having an outside section as well. Not as hard as the last floor, but definitely not one to be taken lightly. ''Difficulty: '''Extreme * Guide: WIP Floor 4: Very Much Killable * Floor Overview: 'This may be one of the easiest floors of the tower, as a large portion of it involves healing. There's lava all over the place, so just be patient. However, some other obstacles are thrown into the mix to keep you on your toes. ''Difficulty: '''Remorseless * Guide: WIP Floor 5: From Traps To Traps * Floor Overview: 'This floor is FILLED with traps all around. Don't trust anything you see here, every little piece of the landscape could be out to get you. ''Difficulty: '''Insane * The Beginning: 'A small pole, then some stuff. Follow along a thin path (and jump before reaching the middle of it) and then jump to the next platform that's NOT a 1x1 pole. It's a conveyor, so watch out. Yeet yourself onto a platform then scale around a cylinder ladder to get onto a platform. Jump onto that platform and do an invisible wraparound then jump onto some 1x1's in the tall pole and then do a vertical wraparound then jump onto the invisible wraparound block then jump into a cylinder ladder. * '''The Middle: '''TRAPS! TRAPS! TRAPS EVERYWHERE! TRAVERSE THE TRAPS! Make sure you get onto the wall then do this. Oh, and before I can tell you that guide, I have to tell you ''this ''guide. Jump into the wall thing and jump through the corner next to you and then do some jumps and blah. Get to the walls and use the camera down trick. Now, jump along some transparent platforms till you reach a wall bringing us to "''that" guide. * '''The Maze: '''Pretty easy part: Walk through the wall then go through a maze. Watch the video (that might get added to this guide soon) to see the way out. * '''The End: '''This was likely a pretty easy floor. Do some simple jumps and ladders, then jump and walk to the other side of the frame to do a wrap, then jumps, some thin platforms and long jumps, a wrap, some simple jumps, then you are on Floor 6. Floor 6: How Long Jumps Get * '''Floor Overview: This floor is the hardest in the entire tower, and the only one to be at Catastrophic difficulty. The only person known to beat this floor without cheats is Clloy. GLHF. Difficulty: Catastrophic * Beginning of Catastrophe: 'OKAY so you passed floor 5 right?....... (long silence)......I'll take that as a yes. Jump onto the next platform and do some jumps and then what's kind of a jumparound. (Wip guide). Floor 7: Is It Windy Or....? * '''Floor Overview: '''This floor is almost entirely dark, with translucent bricks. Let's hope you have good eyesight and/or brought the Lantern, or this floor isn't going to be fun... ''Difficulty: '''Insane * In Your Face! 'These walls are In Your Face! (WIP Guide) Floor 8: Familiar Looking Obstacles * '''Floor Overview: '''The majority of this floor is spent outside, with only a couple of jumps taking place inside of the frame. Even worse, there's a dropper that sends you all the way back down to the first floor area, then brings you back up again. ''Difficulty: '''Insane * Lag. When you get to the white platform, don't jump on to the first 1 -stud unless you want to do a 12 stud jump. Jump to the second one, and shift jump to the ladder. Go down the ladder, and then jump. * Welcome to hAcc! 'Go outside and do the jumps into the rectangular box. Then, jump on the poison and jump into the crack. Hopefully you didn't die. * '''Have Some "Down Time"! '''Proceed to do Floor 1 of the dropper. Next, go back outside to Floor 2 of the dropper. After Floor 2, jump on the ladder and climb all the way to the top. * '''Cya In the End! '''At the top, do the 12 stud and the circular wraparound. Then, do the hard jumps and climb up the box. Next, wallhug the transparent wall sticking out and walk back inside. Jump onto the thin platforms and jump up to Floor 9. The last actually hard floor. Floor 9: Preying on Your Nerves * '''Floor Overview: '''Most likely one of the hardest floors in the entire tower, and it's right at the end, to drive in how nerve-wracking the earlier floors were. It contains a variety of obstacles, like wraparounds, poison AND wallhopping. Be very careful... ''Difficulty: '''Terrifying * Guide: 'This will bring you down eventually. Good luck. Just start with that 11 stud wrap. FUN. Do a few 'side-to-side' wallhops and do a 12.6 stud jump. '(WIP Guide) Floor 10: The Final Jump * Floor Overview: '''Difficult? Nope, at least compared to the rest of the tower. Scary? Yeah, it makes you pretty nervous. This floor only has one real danger, but by this point, you're probably shaking due to nerves anyway. '''Challenging * 'The End of STONE: '''Pass along the "GG Thanks" to get to a truss which is near the final (if not second last) trap. There should be a transparent truss above you when you climb the top of it, so go onto that and not the fake platforms next to you. Scale around the frame to a transparent path (which is the last trap if it counts as one), then do a 12.5 stud jump (which is the longest jump of the tower) to the castle at the end. That's it, you've basically completed the STONE Facility. Give yourself a pat on the back. Seriously. Get a rest. Calm down. You've actually done it...'To Make a Long Story Short: '''You beat STONE. Trivia * If this tower followed the traditional naming scheme and was called "Tower of Sadistically Terrifying Overachieving Neglectful Enragement", it would have a 7-letter acronym (ToSTONE), the longest of any tower. * This tower was cancelled for a brief moment, then re-instated as it is confirmed to be included into Ring 9. Continuing from this point Don't bother. The next citadel after this, Citadel of Void, is legitimately impossible. Category:Unreleased Content Category:Towers Category:Kiddie's Inferno Category:JToH Category:Ring 9 Category:Catastrophic